


vertigo fever

by utsugii



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: ALL OF THEM. - Freeform, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, IT AU, M/M, Mutual Pining, PTSD, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Sick Fic, Sick Richie Tozier, Unrequited, can richie had red roots maybe, eddie has PTSD, eddie takes care of him dw, i project onto richie lol, idk where thisll go, im trying, kinda including the book, kinnie shit ig, quote from the goldfinch, repressed homosexuality, richie has adhd, richie has ptsd, richie has untreated adhd, richie really likes apple juice, richie tozier is sick, sorry for kinning richie, sorta - Freeform, sorta a collaboration of the movies and the book, sorta inspired by super dark times, sorta internalized homophobia, the losers have ptsd, this may take awhile
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22395343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/utsugii/pseuds/utsugii
Summary: his eyebrows immediately furrowed towards each other once his index and middle finger went into contact with richies warm skin. he shifted from lingering his hand above richies soft thigh, to richies burning forehead, hair sticking to his pasty skin from the sweat.“he was sick?” eddie had said, just above a whisper.or, richie is sick and didn’t tell eddie. bc im a sucker for sick fics
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> dis chapter is gonna b a tad short. chp 2 has been in progress for awhile n i plan on uploading it soon lol itll b better than dis chapter i swr
> 
> also hey shout out to da shawtys still liking dis shit yall baddies <3

a vacant seat. more or less, that’s how it started for eddie. it annoyed him more than he’d like to admit, pestered over an empty school desk...pathetic is what it was. worry had bubbled up in his chest since first period. it wasn’t so strange for richie to miss a day of school- it was quite expected of him, actually. however, this was the second day in a row richie had been absent, hence eddies frustration. eddie had complained and rambled to his friends over his disheartenment. ‘he didn’t even call!?’ he had exclaimed to stanley in the schools hallway on their way to sixth period. again, he cared more than he’d ever like to admit. his annoyance and irritation built up and fogged his mind, making no room for any other emotion besides the dissatisfaction he felt towards richie in that moment.

though, once eddie arrived to the toziers residents, he instantly felt horrible for ever doubting his best friend. maggie tozier was the one to open the door. she had wine playing at her lips, eddie could tell. she had a somewhat fond and goofy smile on her face, quick to let eddie in, ushering him inside sloppily. she may not be too involved with her sons life, but she most certainly took a liking to his friends, eddie especially. ‘he’s such a doll!’ she would say. it wasn’t long before maggie left to go lay down. “i hope you don’t mind, dear,” she had said in a honey-sweet, motherly tone. “richie is...cooped up in that room of his.” she swayed off giddily, and with that, eddie had been standing in the tozier’s living room alone, silence rattling through his ears. as “homey” as the tozier’s house was, it felt more gloomy than usual. maggie’s tone had switched, eddie noticed, when she spoke of her son...as if she was annoyed (or was it worry?) to bring him up. from sweet to bitter. she seemed so indifferent. he wouldn’t necessarily describe mrs. tozier’s tone venomous, so maybe it was pity, he thought.

at this point, eddies curiosity had peaked. he crept on the carpet to richie’s room like a mouse. the hallway was dim, more so than the rest of the house. it gave eddie chills, the hairs on the back of his neck stood up and his palms were all sweaty. richie’s door was on the left side of the hallway, the door on the right belonging to the bathroom. the knob on richies door was cold as he grasped it, continuously repositioning his hand and absentmindedly let his fingers twitch or twiddle. eddie hadn’t thought that far ahead. would walking in be that easy? the brunette was acting as if they weren’t best friends, to which he rolled his eyes and turned the handle.

the room had an extremely stuffy atmosphere, causing eddie to squint his eyes in displeasure. it was so much darker than the hallway, the only light coming from richie’s desk lamp, which was orange tinted and rather dim compared to any another light eddie had ever seen. the lamp contained an older, crusty light bulb that would probably burst with too much pressure inflicted. richie had always said he’d change it sooner or later, but there it was. screwed tightly into his lamp, almost a year later. with a quiet huff and his lips pressed into a thin line, eddie stealthily slipped into the room and quietly shut the door. richie was sound asleep in his bed, flipped on his right side and the soft blanket he and eddie would always use or “fight” over at sleepovers was between his long and boney legs. his glasses were at a slant and pressed roughly against his face, leaving ridiculously big, red markings, shooting in abnormal directions. eddie approached the twin sized bed, still eyeing the other boy with caution. richie’s hair was such a rats-nest that eddie, oddly enough, was forced to muffle a soft laugh. the more eddie examined the boy, the more he could make out as his vision adjusted to the darkness. his best friends complexion was pasty and pale, and he had purple-ish, red-ish bags under his eyes. concerned, the brunette hesitantly took a seat on the bed with a creak and went to remove richie’s glasses. the image of the foul-mouthed boy sleeping so heavily gave eddie a sense of relief and peace. the eyes of the hypochondriac trailed down richie’s lengthy body, trying to scrutinize him more. eddie’s attention caught onto the fact that richie had been wearing his briefs and a thin, black and tattered pajama shirt with dried paint stains that refused to wash away. though he couldn’t help it and absolutely shamed himself for it, eddie watched the checkered briefs riding up on richies thigh, hating himself for looking so intensely. to richie, it probably wouldn’t have mattered or, better yet, he’d make some stupid, perverted joke that only he would laugh at. it was true that richie and eddie had formed a closer bond over the last past few summers... eddie didn’t know if there was a correct term for what he and richie did. they never really spoke about it, but they’ve shared more softer and cherished moments together, ones in the dark with a dim rosy lamp to give them the light they needed (much like the one that sat silently on richies desk), ones they wouldn’t dare mention to anyone else besides themselves.

eddies fingers had been hovering just above richie’s skinny and blotchy thigh, sweat visible and illuminated, thanks to the desk lamps light. his eyebrows immediately furrowed towards each other once his index and middle finger went into contact with richies warm skin. he planted his palm firmly to richies thigh for further inspection before shifting completely to richies burning forehead, hair sticking to his pasty skin from the sweat.  
“he was sick?” eddie had said, just above a whisper. his expression softened with pity. eddie hadn’t noticed before, but it made sense as to why richies nightstand was littered with painkillers and various types of liquid cough medicines (though, seemingly as none of them worked, it was obvious that only a few sips had been taken out of each). eddie cursed richie and his parents for not having proper medication for the simplest of illnesses, or for not knowing how to take proper care of someone else, or oneself. he let his hand soothingly slide off richies steaming hot face and went to the bathroom across the hall. eddie knew that in there, there was a medicine cabinet just above the sink. he had hoped there was some useful supplies. fortunately, there was! eddie had quietly brought back a glass of water, aspirin, nyquil and, as painfully aware as eddie was to richie’s hatred for it, pepto-bismol (he’d always complain about how he despised the bubblegum flavor, too artificial and “mediciney”). he set everything on the nightstand neatly for easy access and then laid down next to richie, beginning to toy with his matted, sweaty hair in a motherly sort of way, trying to nurse her child back to health. he supposed it wasn’t too far from the truth. eddie could only think about how worried he was earlier, or rather, how angry. how could richie not have told him he was getting sick? he would’ve agreed to take care of him, though he’d “jokingly” give him shit about it, as he always does.  
with an exhale through eddies nose, his eyes flickered shut in the midst of carding through richies hair, seeping into sweet sorrow and pity.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “there’s just...a lot going on right now.” richie spoke quietly to eddie, his words only reaching to his ears alone. his whispers made eddie lift his head up to look at richie better. “yeah? like what?” he asked curiously. the question made richie really think. he knew exactly what bothered him, yet the words just didn’t fit, like when you try to jam the wrong puzzle piece with another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry dis is all descriptive dis work was jus a bit of experimenting

richie had awoken in a panic, gasping and drenched in his own sweat, panicking and gripping at both of his sides in pain. his voice seemed to be severely hoarse, making it hard to voice his heavy discomfort. richies stifled cries jolted eddie awake and his eyebrows furrowed upwards in sympathy and confusion, bringing his hand to richies. in return, richies hot and sweaty hand gripped eddies soft one out of distress. tears were smeared across his face as he groaned, sniffled and whimpered into the dark. eddie didn’t know which medicine to grab to relieve the pain, and he felt horrible just by watching. just when he was about to speak, “eddie-“ richie had choked out brokenly like a child, his breathe caught in his throat. eddie could tell he was sobbing out of immense pain and held on tighter to the other boy. richies cheeks were a dark red, flushed from his fever and choked out hyperventilation, all the while, tears continued to pour down. the choked out sobs from richie and whispered sweet-nothings from eddie filled the room and echoed into the darkness. knuckles turning white and under-the-breathe cursing, eddie knew he had never seen richie like this in his whole life. richie wasnt usually vulnerable, he hated being embarrassed probably more than anything. vulnerability was prone to embarrassment. he was a jackass, but eddie knew him better than anyone. richie wanted people to take care of him, but he wouldn’t force it.

eddie hadn’t realized that he grabbed the aspirin with his free hand, soon grabbing ahold of the bottle with his other. dread practically consumed eddie as he let go of richies trembling hands, but he made a promise to himself to hold onto him again. the plastic bottle rattled as eddie shook three pills into his palm and grabbing the now room temperature water. “jesus- fuck...!” richie, still curling up in on himself, had cursed aloud in a painfully broken cry behind eddie. his voice was scratchy, but firm and filled with desperation and pain. his face buried into his soft pillow. with a swift and gentle gesture, eddie got richie to swallow his pills down with the glass of water he was given. the hypochondriac had no idea why richies stomach was aching so badly, like no other stomachache eddie had ever seen before, but he knew richie had been getting reoccurring nightmares. it goes without say to know that all the losers got fucked up at age 13. glimpses of richies frightened, or even saddened facial expressions were enough to let eddie know he was distressed by something sufficient enough to remind him of a horrid, creepy clown or only half of betty ripsoms body in a closet, or even eddies formally broken arm...god knows what else. richie had once apologized for the incident of their first arrival to the neibolt house. all of it sent richie into distress, caused by the simplest things. 

“eddie...” richies soft and raspy voice got eddies head out of the clouds and all attention onto him. he was such a mess; eyes puffy and red, almost looking orange from that stupid lamplight. his face was still a scolding, hot shade of red, blotchy and spreading from his cheeks, to his nose, and ears. he was slick with sweat and tears, and his hair stood up every-which-way.  
eddie let out an empathic sigh, laying down next to him. “..what is it?” eddie had answered lovingly with concern. he tried to wipe away the sweat and tears still present on the latters face. when he realized richie didn’t respond, he spoke again, “is there anything else i can get you..?” his left hand lifted to richies nappy hair. the boy leaned into his friends touch, adoring the affection and shaking his head. he abruptly reached for eddies right hand, all the while caressing it as he gently placed it upon his own waist. the gesture was simple, but eddie had a perplexed expression.  
“just hold me.” the tone sounded desperate and broken, craving for someone to just tend to his needs. as eddie-touch deprived as richie was, he truly just wanted someone, anyone, for christ’s sake, to just hold him. 

eddie obliged, firmly holding richie against himself by the waist, eventually tracing smooth circles on to his back. it was probably at least 6 six o’clock by now but eddie was too afraid of startling richie to check his alarm clock that sat on the nightstand, blinking its obnoxious red laser-beam light. he assumed richie had been sleeping all day, so it was hard to tell whether or not he would slip back into his slumber. eddie felt the bed shift from under him. uncomfortably, richie let a whimper escape from his dry throat, pushing past his chapped lips. motherly-like, eddie began to caress richies feverish skin, taking notice of his burning stomach especially. they absorbed each other’s body heat and absentmindedly exchanged whispers, ‘you ok?’s, and ‘thanks you’s. after a few giggles, eddies fingers danced along richies sides gently, careful not to hurt him while his chuckles and pleads filled his dark room. muttered ‘stops it!’s’ and such. sooner or later, rough hands gently graze skin, and palms pressed firmly on chests and forearms. both stilled for a moment to catch their breath and laid there in each other’s comfort, backs to the sheets. when the silence finally broke eddie, he repositioned himself to his left side to eye richie, who was breathe taking and illuminated by the blunt lighting. his hair pushed back, you could tell he was sweating, but it made him glisten and he looked charming without his glasses. his crimson fever laid like a blanket over his cheeks in his heat and cloud of exhaustion. he seemed to have been in thought for a moment, fussing and cursing under his breath, ‘shit hurt like hell...’, eddie thought he had heard. his tongue ran over his lips a few times before he felt eddies eyes on him. a soft smile played at richies lips, leaning into eddie as he playfully swooned over the peering gaze that was thrown his way. eddie had expected a cocky remark, such as: “take a picture, itll last longer. then maybe, you could give it to your mom for me.” but it never came.  
eventually, loose limbs were slung over each other and messily tangled in heat. “guess your tummy is feeling better?”  
this soft-spoken question resulted in a snort from richie and a quizzical look earned from the former.  
“you sound like a ten year old.” he elaborated, a goofy smile spread across richies pasty face, something that didn’t quite match his voice; scratchy and groggy, noticeably sickly, compared to a silly but genuine expression. a scrawny and boney arm was suddenly slung over eddies waist, then a head gently laid on his chest. “tummy, hm?” he whispered humorously. “mhm...i do feel better. but that’s all thanks to you, eds.” his throat hummed and vibrated against eddies chest as he spoke. “my very own, wonderful nurse.” and though it should’ve sounded like a joke, eddie was sure that richie said it with a tone of voice that held solemnity, and lovingly so. to lighten the atmosphere, eddie scoffed at the nickname richie had assigned to him. “..don’t call me that.” he spoke sheepishly, covering it up with a quiet and breathy giggle. fingers carded through richies black, matted hair; sweaty knots in the way...but eddie worked around it. maybe this was when he was supposed to remember that richies sick, and sick equals germs and sweat, which are both very gross, but he just didn’t have the heart. he honestly loved having richie like this to himself and he knew that if eddie had an issue with this at all, richie would oblige to get off of him. he never denied him anything, not really.   
eddies voice was very quiet and gentle, buzzing through the taller boys ears. knowing that richie paid no mind to eddies remark, he traced circles onto his ribs in the midst of the other boys hushed whisper. “...why’d it hurt so bad, anyways? your stomach...i mean.” eddies eyes rolled downwards to peer at richie, who twiddled with his index and middle finger on eddies shirt. hesitance clearly tempered with their bubble of warmth, it gave eddie a sense of worry and longing. the arms he had wrapped over richie tightened and caressed, burning, feverish flesh. “a nightmare, i think..” he started. “i can’t remember much, but...” he inhaled sharply. “..it felt so real, eds.” richies fingers paused and his voice still quiet and feeling like static on eddies ribs. “what...can you remember?” the question seemed to play over and over in richies head, unable to decipher it, decoding and tearing it apart until he could finally understand the words coming from his beloved eddie kaspbrak, and somehow, make sense out of it. he didn’t know how to answer... at least, not without scaring eddie, or even himself. “it’s a bit fuzzy now...but all of us were in the sewers..?” his voice cracked with uncertainty. “it was dark, and..i was scared. really scared. i dunno know... it got all disproportionate and weird, as dreams tend to do,” a giggle was earned from both boys, as richies tone has lightened up. “but i remember seeing blood.” he continued. “like- ...a lot of blood.” a sigh drifted through the air and weaved to eddies ears. “i remember a weird, large claw, with a black and white cow-fur pattern. i was drenched in...grey water..a-and my glasses were foggy...” the sound of richie tripping over and racing through his words was enough to help a concerned expression plaster itself to eddies freckled face. “..my stomach was ripped open, and that’s when i woke up.” he paused. richie didn’t have the heart to tell his temporary pillow that he saw him in his dream. eddie had been sprawled out on the sewers’ floor, cold and a pasty blue- like he’d been submerged in water for a long while. a dark shade of navy blue circled around eddies eyes and twisted through his veins. it broke richies heart to see his favorite person lifeless and bloody. 

the familiar sensation of soothing back rubs was present. eddie knew something was bothering richie. eddie just wasn’t aware of the reoccurrence of this particular dream. richie use to get this one where he’s locked inside the coffin he found in the clown room of neibolt. he had maggots eating away at parts of his face and thick thread lacing through his lips. he could faintly feel the dried up blood seeping through the corners of his mouth. the gruesome and metallic taste was a strong memory from this nightmare. though he didn’t know what it was, he was certain that he was sinking into something in that coffin. he kicked and banged on the door but nothing had worked. nothing. it got to where he ended up tearing through the thread that had tightened sewed his lips together and that’s where it ended, halfway sunken into whatever it was he was sinking into.  
despite all of this, eddie proceeded to affectionately curl and twist richies locks between his tan fingers. richie had muttered something like “please, keep doing that,” while he leaned into eddies touch. the pair laid there for quite some time, and they certainly enjoyed their comfortable silence. weird as it was, prior to eddie, richie didn’t believe in a “comfortable silence” until he experienced it with his best friend on various occasions. in fact, he’s never felt the same with anyone else.

eddie had mumbled that he could feel his legs falling asleep so he sat up criss-crossed. richie went from his face comfortably smushed against eddies chest to following suit, sitting criss-crossed in front of said boy. their knees touched and it felt draining for the latter to stay sitting. he slumped, hunching over his legs and teased softly at eddies skin. it hadn’t occurred to eddie how close the two were until richies nose was practically smooshed against his own. it didn’t seem to effect either one of them, but richie wore such a vulnerable and lustful expression, eddie didn’t know what to expect. of course they’ve been this close before, so why did this feel so different? 

eddie could feel richies breathe and his left hand trailing up his chest tenderly, clinging to the side of his neck once skin met “slightly” warmer skin. eddie scanned richie in search of elaboration-yet nothing, just sentimental yearn. their foreheads bumped and eddie could feel how hot richie was. if it hurt, because it must’ve, richie was handling it well. his skin absorbed the heat and their noses rubbed gently. richies hand was trembling by the time he brought it to eddies face, fingers running along his jaw and soon, his red lips. they stayed in each other’s company and silently praised one another with just their hands. so much was said with their finger tips alone, like the way richie caressed eddies cheek, letting him know that he adored each and every one of his faint freckles, or that he loved his jawline. richie swooned over the way eddie peacefully closed his eyes and leaned into his hands as the other left his rest upon richies hips.  
his fingertips traced and dragged along eddies lips, alerting him to flutter his eyes open and meet riches dreamy gaze. he longed for eddie. all the time. it was the same for the brunette, too, of course.   
“eds...” a choke and stifled sob groggily crept from behind richies lips. his hand repositioned itself on eddies cheek, thumb close to his lips. such dejection loomed over richies dark eyes, gloomy all-around, yet he didn’t say a word. he was silent and eddie knew exactly what he meant..maybe what he wanted. his lips trembled, breath hitched, hands planted just below his jawline. eddie understood. it didn’t occur to eddie that he was singling out the two facts that richie had ptsd and he was sick, but it wasn’t just that. just eddie being there hurt richie alone. eddies love and praise was comforting enough, absolutely, but the torturous thought of not having him was unbearably consuming and agonizingly so.  
“i know...” the weak words flooded from eddies lips, slick with a forlorn, honey-sweet tone. it sounded as if he were a mother with awaiting bad news for her children. “what we’ve both been through...” he abruptly started, again. “w-what we’re still...going through.” silence laid steadily upon the rickety, wooden floor boards and the creamy, tan walls of the tozier’s quaint house. they both wished they could say it was a steady and comfortable silence, but it wasn’t. not this one. it was wavering and rather unnerving, eddie found. richie tensed and let out a quiet, heartbroken sigh, his head dipping down.

an attempt to ease the mood, eddies left hand tenderly skidded up richies searing arm. “i like you, too, rich...” eddie could feel the load being taken off of richie, shoulders slouched and crooked nose brushing softly against his again. eddies button nose and soft skin... he effortlessly lured richie into an enthralled state. he could still feel the affectionate eskimo kisses they shared. for a moment or two, their lips grazed, on and off, and then...nothing. the lingering sentiment of eddies so, very soft lips left a pain inside his heart. it wasn’t meant to hurt him, richie knew it, but the affliction...

the orange light flooded between them, the result of eddie slightly bowing his head down and angling it away from richie. they stayed like this for a moment. no words, no moderate nor pleasant touches or gestures, aside from the hands still planted on each other. richie let his eyelids slide down half-way, the one-sided darkness becoming agonizingly lonely. his lips quivered into an unreadable frown, a sigh dragging away from his lips. eddies insides turning to mush and shame practically eating him whole was the result of richies reaction. “i...” he began unsteadily. “...i’m sorry...” richie had no doubt that it wasn’t anything but the truth. eddie wasn’t known for lying to richie. but richie didn’t need an apology, and he felt guilty for making eddie think that he did. he immediately shook his head and reassuringly rubbed soothing circles on his knee. “no, no, it’s ok.” he started. eddie, in all honesty, did nothing to upset richie. “there’s just...a lot going on...right now.” richie spoke quietly to eddie, his words only reaching to his ears alone. his whispers made eddie lift his head up to look at richie better. “yeah? like what?” he asked curiously. eddie could easily assume what the problem had been, but he figured it would make richie feel better if he were to talk about it. the question made richie really think. he knew exactly what bothered him, yet the words just didn’t fit, like when you try to jam the wrong puzzle piece with another. “i uh...i dunno know. i just...feel weird.” he sniffled through a stuffy nose. after a short pause, richie had scanned eddie, eyes inching up and down his structure. the overwhelming feeling of not being able to properly express himself became so frustrating that richie just plopped back down onto his back with a huff. a sigh-like groan came from the lanky male as he ran his hands over his rosy and heated face. the feelings of repressed homosexuality for his best friend was, needless to say, extremely hard to deal with. though, said feelings weren’t necessarily repressed so much anymore. the dreadful feeling of degrading comments from unaware and neglectful parents loomed over his head as well. self worth? ptsd or mental breaks?

eddie silently and carefully laid down next to the the other on his left side to face richie. “shit just feels like the fuckin’ end of the world sometimes, but it’s all just.. stupid shit...” he refused to look at eddie. he was afraid of what the other might see, whether it be vulnerability or sorrow, maybe helplessness. he didn’t want eddie to see it. eyes can say a lot all on their own, apparently. however that shit went. 

richies right arm had been stiffly slung around his own waist when he shifted. his thoughts trailed off. he had wished eddie would’ve just straddled him, possibly instead of asking what was wrong. he wanted to kiss eddie. he wanted to stop thinking for a bit. he wanted eddie to make him stop thinking. he hadnt noticed before, but his fingernails carelessly began to scratch away at the skin hidden underneath his thin, beaten up pajama shirt. he clawed harshly and relentlessly at a stinging patch of red skin until eddie took notice and softly scolded him by placing his own hand upon richies. the sensitive flesh was rubbed with ease, eddies thumb gliding mesmerizingly along with his eyes speaking to richie silently. richies smartass comment on cue, of course. “what would i do without you, doctor k?” to which eddie snorted and rolled his eyes slightly. illy timed? yes. typical and very jackass of richie? yes. but funny, nonetheless. usually, eddie would’ve retracted his hand and scoffed, babbling about language and his illy timed humor. but they were alone, and doing that to richie in this moment felt wrong and inconsiderate. ”dunno, rich. maybe suffer in bed, sick and alone.” richie giggled n nodded lightly. they shared glances until it was eddies turn to stop to think for a moment. he hadn’t thought about it at first, but he came to realize that it was just eating at him. in front of him, richie had been playing with the pillowcases fabric with his slightly chewed fingernails. eddie mainly focused on richies breathing and his own thumb shifting on richies skin.  
“rich? why didn’t you tell me you were sick?” his eyes slid up swiftly to eye the boy across from him for an answer. the other lifted his head a tad at the sound of his name. “did you even tell any of the others?” richie, in fact, told no one but his mom. she had woken him up earlier that week, wednesday specifically, and noticed he had a fever. she supplied him with anything she saw fit and took care of him up until the time she had to leave for work. in all honesty, richie suspected his mother to be annoyed by him. she had told him it was nothing serious n he knew how to take care of himself. his father, on the other hand, found out through maggie tozier. he had checked in with richie periodically, made sure he had what he needed, but he wasn’t much use in the medicine department. even though he didn’t tell any of the other losers, eddie was a special case, he was actually the first one to come to mind. however, things had been a bit odd between them a few days just before richie got sick; eddie not wanting to lace their pinkies together in class, not wanting to press their thighs up against each other in third period, not wanting to directly look into his eyes for over two seconds. it was subtle things, and richie felt stupid for getting worked up about it. it felt complicated. besides, what was eddie gonna do? no way his mom would let him skip school to take care of the friend she approved of the least. richie had taken a deep breathe in and exhaled unexpectedly just as he began to speak, like he had been caught and annoyingly cornered up against a wall. “no, i uh...i didn’t think it was necessary to tell anyone. it’s just a stupid cold, eds. nothin’ to worry about.” he chuckled. “what were you gonna do, anyway? ditch school to take care of little ol’ me all day? you’re mom wouldn’t be pleased with that, now would she, spaghetti?” a goofy grin on his sweaty face, richie scrunched up his nose to indicate that he knew he was right, a cocky gesture. “speaking of which, shouldn’t you be home? it’s late isn’t it? it’s gotta be like ten by now, yeah?” eddie shook his head instinctively. it’d be a lie if he said he wasn’t worried of what his mom would do to him for being gone all day, but this was important to him. “no, no. i wanna stay. you’d do the same for me. besides, you’re practically incapable of taking care of yourself, so it’s better like this. i told her i would be out with everyone today. ill call her, though.” at this, both snickered again and richie rolled his eyes. they scooted closer to each other so eddie was able to card his fingers through richies hair again and whispers becoming all they needed. they started talking about school stuff, comics and cd records for the time being, comfortably holding each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk if dis will be updated again, but i would luv to add onto dis :) (feedback/suggestions are greatly appreciated jus dont b rude lolz)


End file.
